


Simple Steps (We'll Find A Way Together)

by NoirAngel011



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Eleven & Jim "Chief" Hopper Parent-Child Relationship, Father-Daughter Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: Hopper and Eleven learn more about each other each day.





	Simple Steps (We'll Find A Way Together)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopper tries to take good care of his girl.

Every night in the past month, Hopper had been awoken to cries.

Since he had found her, curled up in the cold forest, close to death, she had been to scared to sleep on her own.

For the first week, she hadn't slept at all. To scared of the nightmares ahead. Now, she refused to sleep with the door closed.

Eleven was a small child,sometimes Hopper worried that she was too small for her age.

Sometimes it was just wimpers and whines, or sometimes it was screams and sobs.

Either way, Hopper would go into her room and sit with her until she fell back asleep.

So sometimes that took minutes, somtimes that took hours.

Tonight was the latter.

He came out of his warm and cozy bed and out into the uncomfortable air.

Her door was open halfway, and the lamp was on.

He could see her curled up in her bed, crying from whatever she had seen in her dreams.

He sat on the edge of her bed and pulled Eleven into his arms.

"Shh, Ellie. You're okay." 

She cried into his chest, hard and long.

It was now 2:30 in the morning, a hour after Hopper had woken up.

Her cries finally began to taper.

"Eggos" she whispered.

"It's-" he was cut off by her big brown eyes looking up at him.

"Eggos it is" he grumbled, picking the little girl up.

He held her at his hip, being very carful to not hold her bridal style.

He carfuly set her down on the couch and made his way to the kitchen.

When he returned with the eggos and a glass of water, she was already half asleep.

She ate a little before falling asleep with her head in his lap.

He placed the eggos that were left on the side table and picked Eleven back up.

After tucking her in bed, he finally laid back down at 3:15 in the morning, only four hours until he would usually wake up.

At last he could sleep, but then, a shrill scream rang out.

Here we go again.


End file.
